creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Silver's Bane
I miss him so much, Silver was the best friend I ever had. I couldn’t believe when mom brought him home on Christmas. I was five then, completely oblivious to the wicked world around me. I always looked at the brighter side of things, like this cute little pup sitting in front of me, tail wagging joyfully. I could honestly say I never felt love before I met that dog. I could tell him anything with faith that he wouldn’t criticize me, wouldn’t spread it to others. My world revolved around this cute little puppy’s smile and fluffy tail. I don’t know why he left or where he went all I know is that he has changed during the past few weeks, but you must think, “How can a dog change?” Let me explain. I awoke to the sound of growling and snapping from outside my window (my bedroom was on the first floor right next to my driveway.) I slowly rose out of bed unamused because Silver just woke me up at six in the morning on summer vacation. I staggered to the door slowly rubbing my eyes thinking, “I’m going to kill that dog…” Slowly I opened to door and saw Silver sitting innocently in front of the door with his tail wagging slowly. A smile spread across my lips slowly as I forgot all anger for being woken up so early. I noticed a bit of blood over on the driveway but I figured it was just whatever small animal crossed Silver’s path. I also saw a tuft of Silver’s fur; it was a bit bloodied but nothing too serious so I took the dog inside. I brought him into my room and laid back down to try to get more sleep. Suddenly, Silver jumped onto the bed to cuddle up next to me, I smiled lightly at him holding him close. His fur was cold, I looked at the sleeping husky worriedly as I began to pet him. I couldn’t explain the feel but it felt as if no life has been in this dog. Even though I was a bit worried so I wrapped him in my blanket slowly keeping him close. It took a while but I somehow managed to go back to sleep. The first thing I saw was a dark dank forest with trees that tower as far as the eye can see. I knew this was a dream but something wasn’t right and I still felt the chill of Silver’s fur against my body. I began to look around hastily; the only thing I made out was a slight patch of Silver’s tail. I began to follow it happily thinking maybe it’s not a bad dream after all, but he ran from me. I began to pursue the fleeing dog thinking he was just trying to play. He continued to run from me until we reached a plot of land that extended almost as high as the trees. I saw the glint of his eyes staring back at me as he turns to run deeper into the pitch black cave. “Silver wait!” I cried out, this cave was unsettling. Two stalagmites were protruding from the ground as two were hanging from the top of the cave appearing like a gaping maw ready to swallow me whole. I had this feeling in the back of my head that maybe Silver is leading me somewhere, so I began to descend into the unknown slowly, my chest began to hurt and breathing was hard inside but I progressed determined to catch my retreating guide. “Woe to all who have been deceived,” I heard as I continued into the cave. The cave had a slight downward incline now so I knew I was heading underground. There was something about what the cave voice was saying, “Woe to all who have been deceived,” That was bothering me. I was too focused on catching my dog to bother replying to the talking walls, then after what felt like hours of listening to the speech I finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel, I happily dashed as fast as I could to reach it. I entered the chamber exerting the light slowly, my jaw dropped as I realized, “This is my room!!” I exclaimed as if someone could hear me. My eyes darted from my surroundings down to Silver who has been sitting in the center of the room wagging his tail slowly. His eyes yellow and slit like a snake’s and his gaze pierced into my very soul. Slowly his mouth opened and he began to speak to me, his words cold and desperate, “Woe to you, who has been deceived.” The dog lunged at me mouth open teeth, long curling into sharp deadly fangs. I jolted awake knocking Silver off the bed. He gets up unfazed and stares at me, my eyes meet with his and I notice the slight yellow tint. I shake myself awake trying to come back to my senses and just as I thought, the tint was gone. Another dream slowly began, I studied my surroundings, it seemed like my house was caught in a permanent camera negative. I looked around trying to find something I could use to wake up, but again all I saw was Silver, but it was strange, he appeared normal. He began to lead me out of the room and eventually out of the house. I studied the environment everything was just as my house, negative so I focused on Silver and began to follow again. This time he lead me all the way to the school I go to, I don’t remember much about the journey there I kind of blacked out and when I came to my senses I was in the school. My classmates lined the hallway chanting that phrase again, their voices the same as those in the cave. “Woe to those who have been deceived,” I once again ignore them and continue following Silver. He eventually leads me to the gym. He trots to the center of the gym tail waving behind him. Silver reaches the center then turns to face me slowly and stares into my eyes, he speaks again. “Woe to you, who is about to expire,” he lays on the ground staring into my eyes tail waving, he slowly falls asleep, and I wake up. I stare at Silver worriedly and shake my head, I slowly begin to speak. “Woe to me, for I have been deceived,” Silver jerked his head up eyes glossy and bloodshot; his lips curl slowly revealing the same teeth he had in my first nightmare sharpened to a point, slowly his snarl turns to a sadistic grin. "Woe to you… Who has lost a mother,” my eyes go wide as I jump out of the bed and sprint full speed upstairs to find my house empty. I was alone with Silver, and judging by my last nightmare, he had sinister intentions for me. He began to walk in my direction slowly. “Woe to you, who has lost a father,” he begins to chuckle lightly jumping into the air knocking me off my feet. He leans down mouth right next to my ear, slowly he whispers in a mocking tone of voice. “Woe to you, who has lost a dog.” I begin to sob slowly as his fur begins to puff and rise, he slips his muzzle next to my ear whispering slowly, “Everyone you love, everyone who loves you, is gone,” his grin extends to an evil smile before he bites down on my throat, I scream loudly and everything goes dark. I woke up several hours later, Silver was nowhere to be found. I fruitlessly searched the house top to bottom. I hoped this was all a horrible nightmare but upon glancing at a mirror shown large teeth marks in my throat. I stare into the mirror sadly looking into my own hurt depressed eyes. In the corner of my eye I see a small sheet of tattered paper, it read as the fallowing, Woe to thee, who felt Silver’s bane, With your emotions he shall play, His new embodiment, he will flaunt, In your dreams, he will haunt, With your ignorance he will heed, From your sorrow, he will feed, If he finds you, Woe to Thee. This poem has been running through my head repeatedly, never seeming to stop, what was silver, was he some kind of demon who needed misery to thrive? The next day I’m told my dog has been found dead laying next to the road, judging by the autopsy he has been gone since the nightmares started. I haven’t spoken much since then. All that seems to come out of my mouth is, “Woe to me, who has lost a dear friend.” Category:Animals